Spell of Time
by xxlostdreamerxz
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Draco and Harry go back in time to teach their parents? Post-Vodie! NO SLASH! RR
1. Prologue

**Spell of Time**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy strode side by side with an air of confidently towards the Headmaster's office. A few years ago one would never imagine that these two rivals could actually remain within the same room without biting each other's heads off. It was an amazing sight, a perfect example of students that managed to break out of the Hogwarts mold. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor cooperating with each other, on top of it all...being FRIENDS... 

During their 6th year, Draco had renounced his heritage and refused outright to take the mark. Sure Draco wasn't at all fond of Muggles or Mudbloods at any rate, but they were still human. And as much as Draco hated to admit it, the pure thought of torturing them made him ill, it was so disgusting... After that incident, Draco mustered up the courage to join the Light. For then on, he and Harry had slowly learned to tolerate each other, in the end building a great friendship.

The past year, during their last year at Hogwarts, Harry had successfully defeated Voldemort. Freeing the wizarding world forever from the grasp of the dark, for the first time in his life Draco had actually felt safe. However, the causalities were immense, for almost everyone they've known was dead. Ron and Hermione had been tortured to death during the final battle, however they managed to die in each other's arms. Harry had truly never forgiven himself for their death, he should have been looking out for them even during his battle. Gods he missed them!

The two powerful wizards stopped dead in front of a particularly ugly stone gargoyle. They both exchanged a looked a raised their wands as one and tapped the statue seven times. Lucky Seven. During the prime of the war, Dumbledore had relinquished his tastes for Muggle sweets. (or so they were told) The password had been canceled, since it was simply too easy for a Death Eater to gain access to Dumbledore's personal quarters. The gargoyle was charmed to recognize specific magical wand signatures of High Ranking Order Members such as themselves. The gargoyle hopped aside, allowing them access into Dumbledore's office.

Harry managed not to looked shocked, when Dumbledore greeted them with a bright smile and ushered them both into his office. The war had taken it's mark upon the old man, for there were so many wrinkles present upon his face. Harry truly couldn't remember the last time he'd seem him cheerful...it had been far too long.

"Hello Harry, Draco," he said warmly, his piercing blue eyes sparkling with joy. "It's great to see you two again..."

"Likewise professor..." Draco drawled out, dropping down with a loud plop upon the huge comfy chair, and sighed in comfort. "The joys of life..." he muttered, slouching elegantly back against the chair. Some habits just don't die. He fixed Dumbledore with an annoyed glance. "Well? What did you want to tell us?"

Harry sighed, and shook his head in mock disgust. "Patience Draco, the headmaster will tell us when he's ready," he replied, rolling his eyes. "You seriously need to learn to relax, I've never met anyone quite as downright tense all the time."

"Old habits die hard..." he grumbled sounding slightly annoyed.

During the time, the Headmaster was watching their banter with an increasing amusement. He cleared his throat patiently, and waited until two bright pairs of eyes were focused upon him. "I have a surprise for the two of you..." he announced with a smile. "One that I might add, that you'd enjoy immensely."

Harry and Draco exchanged apprehensive glances. It was a fact that Dumbledore was a great wizard, and a powerful one at that. It was true that Harry and Draco would gladly sacrifice their lives for their elderly mentor. But...they something couldn't help but wonder, whether he was truly...well...how do you put this...sane... Dumbledore's 'surprises' often tended being quite out there...

Dumbledore continued quite cheerfully, popping a lemon drop into his mouth every few seconds. "As you two well know, I have always thought that you two would be tremendously capable of teaching Defense Against Dark Arts then anyone else," he stated his eyes slightly serious. "But, alas, the position is already taken," he announced with a sad shake of his head.

"How does that have anything to do with us?"

"It would be impossible for you to teach at the moment, " he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "But not in 1978..." he said with a smile. "Lets see, both of your parents should be in their seventh year..."

"So what you're saying is that you want to send us back in time? To TEACH?" exclaimed Draco, earning himself an elbow from Harry.

"We'd be glad to professor," replied Harry shooting Draco a mock glare. "After all, I'd do just about anything to meet my parents..."

Dumbledore regarded them solemnly. "You have to remember, that no matter what, you can not change the past. It is not smart of play around with time," he warned, as he handed over a large handheld hourglass. "This is a new invention of mine, called the Past Finder. It locates a specific time in history and porkeys you there," he said fondly. "The spell will end at exactly a year from now..." he warned before smiling once again.

"Have fun!"

"Fun my ass..." grumbled Draco as they disappeared in a whirlwind of flames, leaving behind a amused headmaster.

PAST

It was a cold and freezing morning, as the students arrived solemnly at the magical castle of Hogwarts. The grounds were dark and deprived of life, just like the rest of the wizarding world. Ever since the slaughters of Voldemort's reign the magical community has lost just about all it's hope. For no one, not even Dumbledore was capable of defeating such a monstrosity...for the dark would keep on spreading...

"But James, I don't want to..." wined Sirus, giving off his best innocent puppy eyed look. "Please...pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?" he frowned for a second. "Yuck...correct that...with mint chocolate and fudge on top?" he rambled off, not noticing the curious glances he was receiving from his fellow students.

"Come on," urged James, with a sparkle in his eyes. "You promised..."

Sirus lifted his nose in the air and imitated a perfect example of Lucius Malfoy. "I did not," he sniffed arrogantly, "I would never sink that low to associate myself with such a...prank..." he finished with a mocking smile upon his face. "But...I'm entirely sure about you..."

At that precise moment, a burst of flame erupted from the middle of the Grand Hall. Everyone's attention was focused upon the two darkly cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere. Dumbledore stood up from the staff table with his wand out, and a guarded expression upon his face.

"Who are you? What is your business here?" demanded Dumbledore, his eyes cold and hard. After all, these men might be death eaters for all he knew.

"Sheesh, calm down old man! We aren't going to harm you..." grumbled the hooded figure on the right. "After all, that would look bad on our Ministry records..." as he and his companion casually removed their hoods.

The dark haired man rolled his eyes in disgust. "My apologies headmaster," he muttered smoothly, fixing his emerald green eyes upon Dumbledore's unblinking blue ones. "My companion is an arrogant git..."

"I am not!" retorted Draco instantly with mockingly hurt look. "Is that anyway to talk to your one and only best bud," he sniffed, wiping away a fake tear.

"Who?" snickered Harry, enjoying the annoyed look upon Draco's face. "I wasn't aware that I had a best friend..."

"Oh? So now your in denial," stated Draco, stifling his laughter. "After all, who else would have the guts to actually dare befriend the ever famous Golden Boy?" he taunting, not noticing that the entire hall was staring at them in something close to awe and fear.

Dumbledore watched the bantering with something alight to curiosity and suspicion. Those two boys possessed an immensely powerful magical aura, and so young! Especially the green eyed one. They couldn't be more then twenty years old at most! But the real question was...which side were they on?

"Excuse me..." interrupted the headmaster cautiously. "But might you be kind enough to enlighten us with your name and business here?" he asked politely, however his wand never wavered away from the two young wizards.

Harry's head jerked up in surprise. "Oopsie," he muttered, having the grace to flush slightly with embarrassment. Draco on the other hand just shrugged indifferently.

"My name is Harry Eaton, and that guy over there," he said jerking his finger towards Draco. "Is my friend, Draco Smith."

"So now you admit it," complained Draco, shaking his head disdainfully. "Some friend you are," he scoffed, ignoring the exasperated look upon Harry's face.

"And we've come to apply for the Defense against Dark Art's position," finished Harry, as he quickly added, "That is, if it's still open..."

Dumbledore's glaze lightened slightly. "Very well, if you will kindly follow me to my office," he stated stiffly, as he rose from his seat and lead the way towards out of the Great Hall. After a long walk, the three figures finally arrived at Dumbledore's private office. The elderly one was slightly nervous, while the two younger ones were casually debating over who was better at Quidditch.

As soon as they sat down, the headmaster fixed the two of them with his piercing blue glaze which the two returned casually. Dumbledore couldn't help but wonder why these two weren't afraid of him. If they were Death Eaters in disguise, they should have been quaking in their boots during this meeting. Hell, even the strongest light wizards were scared to anger the old man...and yet these two young men were fearless...

After a moment of silence, Dumbledore said, "So you two want the Defense Against Dark Arts position." At their nod of agreement, the headmaster continued, "Do you think you two have enough experience to teach? You don't look older then most of the seventh years."

Harry chuckled softly, drawing Dumbledore's attention. "Experience does not come with age. I'm only nineteen, and I know more about the Dark Arts then most adults."

"We've both been in numerous battles against the bloody dark lord, and survived," added Draco, seeing the headmaster's tense shoulders. "We are not Death Eaters if that's what you're wondering."

"Voldemort is an ass, if he wants to gain more followers he seriously has to learn better pick up lines," stated Harry, his lips quirking into a slight smile. "I mean what kind of line is, 'There is no good or evil in the world, there is only power. And those strong enough to get it..."

"And to top it off he's Pureblood wanna-be," complained Draco. "I have never ever met such an annoying hypocrite before..."

Dumbledore looked shocked at his discovery. Not only had these two boys called Voldemort by name, they had the audacity to insult him! Who in the hell are they? He had seen how hate flared across their eyes at Voldemort's name, one couldn't be such a great actor...could they? For some reason, Dumbledore still felt slightly uneasy...

"Can you prove that you're not in league with Voldemort?" he pressed looking between them. "These are dark times, you know..."

Harry scratched his head slightly. "Well, we don't have the mark," he said helpfully as he lifted his left sleeve to revel his bare forearm. After a moment, Draco copied his motion and lifted his sleeve.

The esteemed headmaster frowned thoughtfully. " That still doesn't prove anything. You don't have to be marked to be a follower."

"Well then, it's your choice," snapped Draco, his patience finally snapping. "If you don't trust us, then we'll just leave. It's no big deal," he added with a shrug. "We could always find jobs elsewhere..."

Harry winced mentally, and decided that he was going to personally kill Draco when this was over. It was too risky to play a gamble at the moment, especially with Dumbledore acting so suspicious.

There was a long moment of silence, while Harry waited upon bated breath. Dumbledore had an unreadable expression present upon his face as he stood up and held out his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts..." he said warily.

Note: WOW! I finished the chapter! Finally! Oh ya, hope ya liked de story so far! Please Review! I lub Reviews! P

Chapter Preview: Harry & Draco discover the horror of teaching, especially against the witty Maunders...


	2. Witty Little Lies

**Spell of Time**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore, the esteemed headmaster sat alone in his office deep in thought. He had just given two young boys, probably the cheekiest ones he'd ever met, save for the Marauders, the high positioned position of Defense against Dark Arts. Dumbledore prided himself for knowing and understand a person at first glance...and yet, these two probably have as many secrets as a secret keeper. For the first time in his long life, Dumbledore was confused.

The only thing he knew about these two young ones were their names, and their amazing magical aura. Nothing else. Were they Death Eaters in disguise? Or possible a spy? And how could they possible be so strong! It was impossible achievement for one so young...wasn't it? He glanced up sharply when the door slammed open...

"Minerva? What are you doing here?" exclaimed Dumbledore looking slightly worried. "Did something happen?"

Instead of looking like her usual strict self, Professor McGonagall looked like a volcano ready to explode. Her face was red with something close to anger, while she held a hand to her chest trying to catch her breath as if she'd stormed all the way to Dumbledore's office. She had an expression of horror and disbelief pasted upon her face.

"May I ask what those two young men are doing in the teacher's quarters?" she asked with forced calm, her lips were pressed into a thin line, while her eyes flashed slightly with anger.

Dumbledore looked puzzled for a moment before his expression cleared. "You must mean Mr. Eaton and Mr. Smith," he answered slowly, his eyes lingering upon his fingers. "I'm glad to present to you the two newest addition to our staff..."

Professor McGonagall looked horrified. "But...Albus...you can't! You don't understand! They're worse then the Marauders! You have to see what they did to the our common room!"

He looked up, his bright blue eyes twinkled with surprise. "What happened Minerva?" he asked with a hint of amusement, trying his best not to chuckle. The strict and prim headmistress was meticulous beyond belief. Her weekly purges of prank items was well known throughout the school. Items, which the Marauders would usually 'borrow' back. "It couldn't have been that bad..." he said trying to calm the flustered professor.

"Look! At this!" she shrieked, causing Fawkes to give an annoyed squawk. She held up her black leather purse...err...rainbow colored purse furiously. "Did you know that they repainted everything in there!" she took a deep breath before continuing, "When I walked in on them, they were arguing about what color to paint the walls! Did you know that they painted the ceiling GREEN with little yellow stars!"

"Well...I suppose they're trying to show some Slytherin sprit..." he began, as he was drowned off by Professor McGonagall's loud voice.

"I swear! They're insane! Do you have any idea how they were going to solve this little argument of theirs?" she ranted furiously, not paying attention to Dumbledore who was secretly chuckling behind her back. "They were going to have a duel! Can you believe it! A DUEL JUST TO DETERMINE WHAT DEMENTED COLOR TO PAINT THE BLASTED ROOM!" she yelled shrilly, turning a nasty shade of purple.

At those words Dumbledore's amusement slowly crept away. So maybe his assessment be correct. Those two must be extremely powerful, for most wizards would rather run then duel. For during a duel a wizard usually drew upon so much magical energy that it left them exhausted for weeks to come. So strange...and classes started the next day...

Professor McGonagall stood there, seething in anger. "I don't understand you Albus..." she muttered after a moment, finally regaining her stiff composure. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten, before continuing, "...especially in times like these, it isn't wise to trust so willingly. For all we know, they could be spies..."

"I knew about the dangers of hiring them from the moment they appeared in the Great Hall," he answered warily, sounding older then ever. "But I believe that their presence here would do more good then harm..."

"What makes you say that?" she retorted stiffly. "Just imagine what they might teach the students! We'll never be safe as long as they're at Hogwarts! For all we know, they could corrupt the students with senseless lies about purity!"

"They are strong...far too strong..." Albus shook his head sadly as he plopped another lemon tart into his mouth. "However, they do not bare the dark mark yet..."

Professor McGonagall snorted in disbelief, "You're trying to tell me that those two boys are actually STRONG? They're nothing more then children...they can't be much stronger then our seventh years..."

"I wish it was that simple..." replied Dumbledore as he shook his head in disagreement. "Those two's magical powers might possible even rival mine..."

"That's impossible..." she stuttered, her eyes wide with shock. "You're of the strongest wizards in two centuries! And you defeated Grindelwald! How is it possible that those two...children...could surpass you!"

"I have never seen or met anyone so strong before..." He continued, holding his hand up for silence. "Even Voldemort would be hard pressed to win against those two." His deep blue eyes met Minerva's black ones. "That's why I hired them, it would be for the better if they joined our side instead of Voldemort's." Dumbledore blindly fingered the ring around his finger. "If Voldemort gains those two, they our side would be doomed..."

The always witty transfiguration professor pointed out, "But what if they're already in league with Voldemort? It could destroy whatever little hope we have of winning!" She bit her lips nervously, and answered slowly. "However I understand your position in this matter Albus. You believe that those two would be a great addition to our side, therefore you allowed them remain here...to teach. In hopes that they'll produce some sort of sympathies and ties to our students, so they would not stray far into the Dark..."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement. "That is my plan, however it is also slightly dangerous. It is never wise to allow an proposed enemy to remain here." He sighed in frustration, "That's the thing! I don't know these two boys at all! We need some way to learn how their mind works, just in case. For if they are Death Eaters, we will be able to benefit from them, all the same..."

"...by learning how Voldemort's mind works!" finished Professor McGonagall thoughtfully. "But the real question is, how to do it? They'll be suspicious if we cast a spell on them, or forced a pitcher full of Veritaserum down their throats! There's just no possible way..."

"I suppose we could sort them..." muttered Dumbledore to himself, his eyes twinkling with delight. "That'd be fairly easy. All we have to do is make this into a game..."

Professor McGonagall frowned slightly. "A game? What in the name of Merlin are talking about?" she demanded, eyeing him with a worried expression upon her face. 'His age must be getting to him...poor Albus...' she thought sadly.

"What I mean is that we should present the students with something they've always wanted to know..." said Albus cheerfully. "...what house all their teachers originally came from. All we have to do is resort all the teachers, therefore allowing us to test Mr. Smith and Mr. Eaton."

"I still don't understand how it'll help us if we sort them..."

The headmaster chuckled softly, "Minerva, you do remember the reason the Hogwart's founders originally created Houses don't you?" he asked while he searched through his papers for a stamp of the Hogwart's seal. "For example, Gryffindor. The house made for the bravest and most daring soul, which was symbolized as a Lion. Although Gryffindor may be loyal, their loyalty will not remain unless they truly believe they're doing the right thing. They also tend to make rash decision, without thinking about the consequences of their actions," stated Dumbledore, as he leaned heavily back against his chair. "Every house is unique in it's own way...and each house has it's own weakness..."

Minerva nodded in agreement and flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Very well Albus, will we put our plan into action tonight?"

"Yes...tonight..."

Meanwhile

"I'm bored..." wined Draco, throwing his dirty clothes towards Harry. "I can't believe I actually allowed you to talk me into this!" he cried in annoyance. "Just think about it! I could have been home enjoying the luxuries of the world now that Voldemort's gone!" He stuck his nose up disdainfully, "And to think! I spent all that time saving your ass just too find myself back here...with a younger...and uglier looking Voldemort..."

Harry snorted, before his eyes flashed anticipation. "What? Are you admitting that you actually thought Voldemort...Tom Riddle was...handsome before?" he snickered slyly, enjoying the horrified expression that crossed Draco's face. Harry mockingly clasped his hands together, and placed a dazed expression upon his face. "Just think of it! Those beautiful red eyes, his pale clammy skin, those long spider-like fingers. Oh! And don't tell me you forgot about those cute nicknames he gave you. 'Scum...pathetic weakling...ext.' So romantic wasn't he Draco?" taunted Harry, mimicking a dreamy sigh.

Moments latter, "POTTER! GET YOU SORRY ASS BACK HERE! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB WITH MY BARE HANDS!" roared Draco, as he chased Harry around the room.

"Oh come on Drake! You've got to know that Voldemort had a secret crush on you!" he said mockingly, earning himself a hard punch in the arm. Harry winced slightly, before he continued his onslaught. "Oh the horror! Voldemort will sure be heartbroken to hear that you've rejected him in such a manner! Have you no heart Draco?"

"Of course I do!" replied Draco, as a sly light flickered across his eyes. "After all, how could I love him when I'm in love with someone else?" he said softly, trying his best to sound emotional.

Harry stuttered to a stop, as his jaw dropped in surprise. "You like someone? Who is it?" he asked curiously, jumping around Draco like a young child. "I'm so glad you've finally found someone Draco! Now I'll finally be allowed some peace and quiet!" he sighed in relief. "And here I was thinking that you'd torture me with your annoying banter for the rest of my life! I'm SAVED!" he cried, giving a whoop of joy, not noticing Draco who was trying his best not to burst out in laughter.

"But...it's not that simple..." replied Draco, trying to sound emotionally traumatized. "He doesn't know that I exist...and I...and so...'fond' of bothering him..." he said with a fake sniff.

"Oh...I'm sorry Draco..." muttered Harry looking slightly guilty. "If there's anything I can do, just ask..."

Draco's eyes gleamed with sadistic joy. "Well, Harry there is actually something that you can do for me..." he said trying his best to sound weak and timid. At Harry nod of agreement, he continued, "To tell you the truth Harry...I...have a crush on you..." he finished, looking up just in time to see Harry's face pale with horror.

"WHAT!" screamed Harry, as he backed away from Draco as if he was being possessed by Voldemort himself. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU PLAYING AT!"

"But Harry, I love you...with all my heart," he said as he jumped towards Harry his arms opened, as if he was ready to give Harry a hug. At that, Harry screamed in feared and ran as quickly away from him, which caused him to trip over Draco's dirty clothes and land headfirst against the ground.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, and burst out in laughter. 'I...can't...believe...you...actually...fell for that..." he chocked out between laughs. "That look on...your...face...was priceless!"

"You...mean you don't like me?" asked Harry, eying Draco cautiously.

"Don't be a prat Potter. Did you actually think that I, a Malfoy would actually lower myself to such a level?" he said arrogantly. "After all if I ever marry, even as unlikely as it seems, it would be to a girl, not a dead ugly guy such as yourself..."

Harry's eyes narrowed in anger, "Draco, don't you DARE scare me like that again!" he snapped furiously. "That had to be the creepiest experiences I've ever been through. Hell, that was even scarier then facing Voldemort!"

"So are you trying to say that I'm scarier the Voldemort?" he said wiping a fake tear from his eye. "Oh the horror! The agony! Deserted by my one and only best friend..." said Draco dramatically.

"Oh can it Malfoy," grumbled Harry, as he threw Draco's dirty clothes back at him.

"So it's Malfoy now huh? What happened to Draco?" he asked, his lips trembling with suppressed laughter.

Harry threw his hands up in frustration, "Fine, then DRACO," he said emphasizing his name, which caused Draco to smirk in triumph. "If you don't hurry up...we're going to be late for dinner." A horrified expression crossed Draco's face as Harry continued, "I mean just think about it. All those hungry students out there are going to finish everything off! While we...teachers are left to fend for ourselves..."

At those words, Draco quickly grabbed the scruff of Harry's robes and dragged him towards the direction of the Great Hall. "I won't let those little monsters eat all of MY food!"


	3. Draco vs Sorting Hat

**Spell of Time**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

The Great Hall was lit with enchanted candles which floated and sparkled brightly. The four long tables were piled heavily with delicious food and ravenous students. It was a customary for the students and staff to listen to Dumbledore's speech before dinner. However for some particular reason, the headmaster seemed to be waiting for something...or someone...

A loud bang resounded through the hall as the great doors swung open, causing most of the students and staff to jump out in shock. In the entrance way stood the two newly instated teachers. The audience gaped in shock as they watched the blonde...err...Draco drag his dark haired friend towards the staff tables.

"DRACO! GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" growled Harry as he yanked himself free, and shot Draco his nastiest glare. "I swear! You're mental or something! Did you have to drag me all the way up here from the staff quarters!"

"Hey! It wasn't my fault!" complained Draco while he sat down elegantly at the table. "You're too slow!" he wined, "If we walked at your snail-like pace, all of MY food would be gone by the time we got here!"

Harry muttered some colorful curses under his breath before he plopped down grumpily next to Draco at the staff table. "Why me?" he grumbled before he looked up in resignation. It seemed as if Draco would never grow up. The older he got, the more annoying he became. Would there every be an end to this madness?

With a curious look towards them, Dumbledore stood up in front of the Great Hall which instantly silence. "My dear students! Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts!" he exclaimed cheerfully, as many of the students roared with approval. "I would like you to welcome the two newest addition to our staff, Mr. Smith and Mr. Eaton!" The students exchanged glances before a nervous round of clapping was heard. "Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that a list of objects forbidden inside this castle is pasted upon his office window. If I add, the consequences will be disastrous if not obeyed," he said solemnly, however his eyes were twinkling with laughter. "Most importantly, with the help of our esteemed staff, we have prepared a show for you tonight."

"REALLY?" exclaimed Sirus, who was just about dancing with joy. "CAN I HELP?" he asked hopefully, however they was a mischievous glint within the depths of his sparkling blue eyes. Professor McGonagall looked as if she wanted to do nothing more at the moment then to scold him. However thankfully, the headmaster intervened before any damage could happen.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Black," stated Professor Dumbledore, however his eyes were twinkling with laughter. "I'm quite sure that we'll be able to handle the show just fine on our own."

Sirus wiped a mock tear from his eye and nodded somewhat reluctantly. "I understand Professor," he said a bit dejectedly. "I'm not good enough to be a part of your...show..." His entire demeanor portrayed sadness and rejection, however his face told otherwise. For at the moment, Sirus Black was trying his best no to crack up.

James snickered softly, as he saw through his best friend's act. "Oh Padfoot..." he said in a sing-song voice. "Look what I have here!" At that, James held up a gigantic piece of Honeyduke's best chocolate and began waving it in front of his face. Almost instantaneously, Sirus' face cleared up and a huge smile broke across his face. All thoughts about teasing the headmaster disappeared instantly from his mind, for the only thing that was important at the moment...was the FOOD...

"Yummy," he said cheerfully, as he tried to snatch the bar away from James. "Come on Prongs! I'm hungry!" he wined pathetically. "You wouldn't want you bestest best friend to die of hunger would you?" Sirus gave James his infamous lost puppy eyes expression, which caused his friend to hesitate slightly. Almost instantaneously disappeared from his hand, and was currently traveling down towards the black hole, also known as Padfoot's stomach.

"Hey!" cried James indignantly, giving Sirus a playful punch in the shoulder. "I was going to eat that you know!" he said crossing his arms, as he pouted. "After all Sirus," he said slyly, "We wouldn't want you getting fat, would we? After all, what would the girls say?"

Sirus' mouth dropped open in mock surprise. "FAT! ME!" he shouted in disbelief. Instantly he climbed onto the table, ignoring groans of annoyance from the staff, as he did a few poses. "You know what Prongs? I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to be jealous and all..." he taunted, however his eyes twinkled with laughter which was an obvious indicator that he was joking. "After all, most of the female population tend to fall for my charming personality," he said charmingly, as he fluttered his eyelashes. At that, the remaining Marauders snickered softly in disagreement.

Remus let out a soft snort, " As far as I know it, no sane witch could ever fall for your so called 'charms'," he softly, however his amber eyes were bright with mischief. "Or have you forgotten about your last girlfriend..."

"Hey! I resent that!"

"...the one who you 'accidentally' dumped your potions project on..."

"I wasn't aiming it towards her!" replied Sirus with shock reflected upon his face. "After all, no one deserves to be hit with the full extent of MY POTION'S experiment other then the 'greasy haired git" he said with hatred laced in his voice. Then again, that might be fairly true statement. For at any rate, Sirus was completely abysmal at potions, even probably horrible enough to give Neville a run for his money.

James added with a dreamy expression upon his face, " It was one of the best days of my life," he said cheerfully, his smile brooding when he caught sight of Sirius's frown deepening. "I mean, can you imagine that how hilarious seeing her exact her revenge..."

"Ever since her 'revenge', I have never been able to look at food the same way again" stated Remus with a slightly green expression. "It's a wonder that you still manage to have such an appetite Padfoot...it's not...well...normal, especially since you were after all the victim..." However, luckily before Remus was allowed to further his 'explanation', Dumbledore quickly intervened.

"I must say though Mr. Black, although your debate proved to be fairly interesting..." The headmaster paused momentarily and shot the Marauders a kind smile. "I'm afraid that I must cut you short, for our time is quite limited at the moment..." Finally he turned his attention back to the school, ignoring the fact that most of them had been watching the boys in amusement. Although it was fairly common for the Marauders to wreak havoc upon the school, it had never occurred during the welcoming feast.

"As I mentioned earlier, our staff has prepared a surprise for you tonight," he said carefully, as he studied the two new defense professors from the corner of his eye. Both of them were both lounging upon their chairs, every inch of an aristocrat. However, while Draco's face shone brightly with boyish enthusiasm, Harry's face was dark and devoid of emotion. It was strange, how two could be so different...yet so alike... However, the headmaster decided that now wasn't the best time to ponder such thoughts. Yes, he'd decide latter, when he was alone...without those haunted emerald eyes trained upon him. "Although many of you have heard the legacy of Hogwarts, you do not truly understand the depth and complexity of your houses," he said gesturing towards the stone walls. "None of you know what a honor it truly is to be selected by one of the four founding fathers of Hogwarts. And as for that, tonight we shall do something that has never occurred before in history..." The man paused slightly before continuing,"...we shall...sort the staff..."

At those words, a loud uproar echoed about the Great Hall. Most of it came from the students, who were cheering enthusiastically. Dumbledore raised wand and released a shower of red sparks. "The age of darkness is upon us, and in order to survive, be shall have to band together as one, but first we shall have to understand each other. And if we don't...we shall fall..." The headmaster sighed softly before continuing, " So during our performance, we shall have the sorting hat voice all of it's opinions aloud. It shall inform you of our strengths as well as weaknesses, as well as placing us in a house..."

Harry and Draco exchanged nervous looks, as they watched Professor McGonagall stride up towards the center of the room with the sorting hat in her hands. Obviously, the transfiguration professor didn't seem to notice the boy's stricken expression as she placed the battered old hat upon a small wooden stool. The whole school waited with bated breath. Then the rip near the hat's brim opened wide like a mouth and the Sorting Hat burst into song:

In time of old when I was new

And Hogwarts barely started

The founders of our noble school

Thought never to be parted:

United by a common goal,

They had the selfsame yearning,

To make the world's best magic school

And pass along their learning.

"Together we will build and teach!"

The four good friends decided

And never did they dream that they

Might someday be divided,

For were there such friends anywhere

As Slytherin and Gryffindor?

Unless it was the second pair

Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?

The Houses that, like pillars four,

Had once held up our school,

Now turned upon each other and,

Divided, sought to rule.

And for a while it seemed the school

Must meet an early end,

What with dueling and with fighting

And the clash of friend on friend

Have the Houses been united

As they were once meant to be.

And now the Sorting Hat is here

And you all know the score:

I shall sort you into Houses

Because that is what I'm for,

Now let the Sorting begin.

A/N: I kind of shortened the song since I was too lazy too type everything out. P oh well, remember that his song solely belongs to J.K. Rowling...and I don't own it and all...sadly I'm incompetent and too lazy to make up my own song either...oh yea, if I spelled any of the professor's names wrong, please help! lol...some say that I'm slightly spelling challenged...and I have no idea how old most of the teachers are...so BLAH...I'm too lazy to make up my own characters...so I'm pretty much sticking to the original ones...

The hat became motionless once more; applause broke out, though it was punctured, for the first time in history it was going to sort professors. Most students watched with excitement, since it wasn't every day that your get to know what house your professors would belong to. Other then the head of the houses of course, most teachers chose not to flaunt their house sprit, for that would show favoritism...

Professor McGonagall pulled out the traditional piece of parchment and began naming off the teachers. However, unlike previous sorting the list was not in alphabetical order...

"Smith, Draco"

The blonde slowly rose to his feet, and exchanged an uneasy smile with Harry before strolling off towards the Sorting Hat. Unlike, most of the other occupant's, Dumbledore had caught the uneasy exchange between his two new professors. It was so strange, the fact that anyone would be worried about something so harmless. He stroked his beard thoughtfully, he was pretty sure that this sorting would definitely prove to be fairly interesting.

With his usual grace, Draco casually plopped down upon the slightly too small stool and crossed his arms arrogantly. To most of the students their new professor seemed to be the model aristocrat. Draco was cold, emotionless, and as arrogant as any other pureblood. Strangely enough, the mask that their new professor wore was by far, different from his carefree attitude a few minutes ago. However, only Harry caught the nervous look that shone in his friend's dark gray eyes. When no one moved, he lifted an elegant brow inquisitively. "Well? What are you waiting for?" he demanded as he shot a slightly annoyed look towards Professor McGonagall, who instantly jumped to her feet and plopped the hat onto Draco's head.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" chuckled the hat, after a few moments of tense silence. "A professor of all people!"

Draco rolled his eyes slightly. 'Wow, how ingenious of you,' he thought with a trace of sarcasm. 'The hat seems to have inherited more of the idiotic genes of Lord Gryffindor then any of the other bloody founders,' he thought to himself.

"Not at all, Professor...White," stated the sorting hat indignantly, after a moment's pause. "I can assure you that I received equal amounts of magical genes from all the founders!"

'Well in that case, I suppose one of the founders was suffered from quite a bit of insanity,' retorted Draco, looking positively pleased about the direction of this debate. It had been quite awhile since he'd been allowed to play mind games with people, especially due to his involvement with the war. He truly did not have enough time for such meager activities. His lips curled into a small smirk; however, he did now. Who better to play mind games on other then the sorting hat itself.

If possible, the sorting hat puffed out in anger. "How dare you! You...you..." the hat was slowly turning an interesting shade of red. "...you...ferret!" it exclaimed after scouring through Draco's memories.

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" pouted Draco, as he sniffed in annoyance. With a sly smirk on his face, Draco announced to the entire hall, mimicking the sorting hat's voice, "My, my, what do we have here? A cruel little hat! Oh dear me, that insult was completely out of line!" Draco's smirk widened as he continued, his voice returning back to normal. As a newly instated professor, I'm sorry to say that I'd have to deduct twenty points from Gryffindor." At seeing everyone's amazed and shocked glazes, he added, "It's not exactly the best thing to cross a defense professor!" He said with an smug expression on his face.

Sadly though, for the first time in history smoke was coming out of the top of the hat. As for a matter of fact, the hat looked as if it was about to explode any minute. "Enough!" roared the hat, as it jumped off Draco's head. "This one's a Slytherin! And the most bloody annoying one you'd ever meet! Now...get...him...away...from me!"

"Gladly," retorted Draco, as he slid his hand over his blond locks. He frowned lightly. "Look what you did! You got my hair messed up!" he complained pathetically as he returned to his seat. However, before he reached his designated sport he turned around and added, "And that, my dear sorting hat, shall be another twenty points from Gryffindor. After all, there is no cussing in school!" he said, waving his finger mockingly.

Thankfully, Professor McGonagall intervened before the seemingly innocent debate transformed into an all out battle between her new co-worker and the sorting hat. "Thank you, Mr. Smith. That will be all," she said sharply, shooting Draco a deadly glare which the blonde casually ignored. After all, if one could survive Professor Snape's potent glares, nothing could scare them.

Dumbledore had watched the exchanged in wonder. Truthfully, he didn't no whether he should be laughing or trying to figure out the facts. He shrugged lightly. Great Merlin! The had to be the first time in Hogwart's history that someone actually managed to infuriate the sorting hat to such a degree. He watched carefully as the blonde returned to his seat. Yes, a Slytherin...he'd do well to remember such a thing.

Moments later, a frustrated Professor McGonagall, as she tried desperate to silence the hall of whispering students. "Dumbledore, Albus" she called out, and instantly the hall fell silent. While every student's attention was focused upon the surprised headmaster's face. After all, it was just about every house's dream (if you exclude Slytherin) to have the headmaster as one of their house. Things were going to get interesting...fast...


	4. Harry's Turn

**Spell of Time**

**By:** xxlostdreamerxz

**Disclaimer: **No, I do not own HP.

* * *

The Sorting Hat released a sigh of frustration as it watched the blonde...err...Draco strut towards the staff table. No matter how old they get, or whatever name they went by; a Malfoy, would always be a Malfoy. It was a given, that the young Malfoy was obviously better off then his father Lucius; however, they both possessed the same infuriating sort of arrogance and intelligence that could easily drive one up the wall. Goodness grief! Lucius had actually threatened to shred him to pieces if he wasn't placed into Slytherin! But truly, was an blasted argument any better? Draco Malfoy was truly a Slytherin to the bone, sly, cunning, and manipulative; however, he possessed a conscience. Which was way more then any of his previous Malfoy ancestors.

Suddenly he felt someone lift him up, and was placed once again on someone's head. The Hat sighed dramatically, couldn't he even get some peace and quiet every once in awhile?

"Well, well, well, Professor Dumbledore, ain't this a surprise!" greeted the Sorting Hat, as it quickly pulled itself out of its depression.

"It's the surprises in life that keep us alive," replied Dumbledore with a slight smile tugging the edges of his lips. "I trust that you day hasn't proven to be too difficult?"

The Hat grumbled something unintelligible before it replied in a fairly grumpy tone, "Not at all Professor, it's been going great..." The sorting hat gathered its thoughts and sighed, "Enough of that, I suppose I should get on with the sorting eh?"

At Dumbledore's nod of agreement, the hat began, "You, my dear professor possess many qualities that belong to the four houses; you are as loyal as a Hufflepuff even though sometimes your consideration could be misplaced, you are as cunning and manipulative as Slytherin when you want to be. You are also like a Gryffindor, stubborn and brave even in the face of death. But I shall always go with my first choice, you are a Ravenclaw to the core - smart, studious, and determined. It is your true place, to be with those that cherish books and knowledge."

A loud roar rose at the Ravenclaw table as they re-welcomed the headmaster into their fold, as the rest of the four houses clapped politely. Most of the Slytherins had looks of shock and disbelief plastered upon their face; after all, it wasn't everyday that you discover that their infallible golden headmaster was actually...sly... The Hufflepuff were looking at Dumbledore with utter respect, while the Gryffindors looked slightly disappointed that the headmaster hadn't been in their house.

Professor McGonagall stood up politely, and waited for the hall to fall silent and began listing off the names of her fellow staff-members. The students all watched with rapid attention, while a few surprised gasps and giggles emerged from the crowd every once in awhile. It was truly disturbing trying to imagine their professors as students...a really weird predicament indeed!

Harry shot Draco an amused glance as he looked pointedly towards Dumbledore who was currently striding towards his seat at the front of the staff table, while he kept an eye on his newly instated teachers. As it so seemed, Albus seemed even more paranoid then he'd been during their time; however, with justifiable due to the fact that Voldemort was still about, wreaking havoc in the Magical world. It was truly such a shame that they couldn't change history...life would have been much simpler otherwise.

"I have a feeling that Dumbledore doesn't trust us," said Draco with amusement lacing his voice. "After all, as it so seems we could be Death Eaters in disguise! Oh the horror! I mean we could easily bombard the school with tons of 'dangerous' pranks and corrupts those innocent minded Gryffindors!"

"Hey! Watch it with the Gryffindor comments!" grumbled Harry, as he ignored Draco's snort. "Gryffindors aren't all that innocent!"

Before Draco could retort, Harry felt a light tap on his shoulder and jumped instantly to his feet and came face to face with Professor Dumbledore. "Sir," he stuttered slightly in shock, as he turned a glare towards Draco. The blonde knew that he _hated_ being caught unaware, and Draco obviously knew from the smirk on his face...that Dumbledore was sneaking behind him. " Do you need help with something, Professor?"

The headmaster studied both boys carefully for a moment, before replying in a perfectly controlled voice. "No, that is not necessary; however, I think that you should go before you anger Minerva any more..." Dumbledore sent a glance towards Professor McGonagall who was looking slightly annoyed. "It's your turn for the sorting..."

Harry sent a grateful smile towards the headmaster and said, "Thank you professor, I'll see you soon!" As he began making his way towards the sorting hat. While on the outside, Harry might looked relaxed and composed, but actually in truth, his insides were churning nervously. Over the past few years, he'd changed a great deal. In other words, he'd overcome his discriminations about the houses...and now he wondered, truthfully which house did he belong to...

While Harry was pondering, Dumbledore had politely asked Draco whether or not if the chair next to him was taken. The headmaster was truly intrigued by the two young men, and wanted to get to know them better. After all, knowledge is power.

"Mr. Smith? I take it that your day has been fairly entertaining so far?" he asked politely, obviously referring to the incident with the sorting hat.

Draco released a pleased smirk and replied with a touch of arrogance, "It could have been better, but never the less it was pleasing." The blonde cursed inwardly. Obviously Dumbledore had planned on interrogating him for information while Harry was getting sorted. Bloody hell! Why was he always stuck with the dirty work, while Potter gets to argue with the hat! Life just wasn't fair!

Dumbledore cast a curious look at Draco's composed features and frowned. The boy was probably a pureblood, one of the only families by the looks of it. That arrogance, and aristocratic movements belied the boy's upbringing, for the boy had a gray aura surrounding him. Dark and Light magic...the problem was, he couldn't discern which one was more prominent in the boy's daily life. "Mr. Smith, although I had to admit your "discussion" with the sorting hat was pretty entertaining, I was a bit curious about something."

"And what could that something be?" questioned Draco with a innocently curious expression upon his face. "If it's about the points, it was just a joke."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled momentarily before be asked, "What was that jibe about the Gryffindor founder for? Since I seriously doubt you actually knew about the house rivalries between Slytherin and Gryffindor when you applied for the job."

Draco stifled a snort of disagreement. "Headmaster, you couldn't possibly imagine that I wouldn't research anything about the school I planned on teaching at! I mean, what if they had horrible rooms or worse, NO FOOD! I obviously wouldn't want to teach at such a horrible place!"

"So, you I presume that you read Hogwarts a History?" he asked curiously, obviously missing Draco's snicker of disbelief. "It was a well written book wasn't it?"

"Yes, quite so."

Dumbledore sighed mentally. The boy was just far to stubborn for him to extract any information from! He rubbed his temples warily as he felt a twinge of a headache coming in. "What made you so sure that you'd get into Slytherin?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Slytherins are sly, cunning, and above all, they're not stupid. Out of all the houses at Hogwarts, I'd have to say that the Slytherin House has the least amount of weaknesses."

The headmaster frowned lightly, "I'm not so sure you and I see eye to eye, Mr. Smith. All the other houses possess their different strong points, and different weaknesses. Slytherins aren't all superior just because they can manipulate."

The blonde fidgeted absentmindedly with his fork, before he returned his attention back to Dumbledore. "That's not already true headmaster, for manipulation is truly the strongest form of power," he stated calmly, "A leader cannot command respect from his or her followers unless he or she is capable of obtaining their trust."

Dumbledore shook his head sorrowfully. Draco reminded him of Voldemort when he had been in school; Tom had just about uttered the exact same words to him during his last year as Head-boy. Voldemort had believed that 'there was no such thing as good or evil, only power...and those strong enough to obtain it.' It had hurt him to believe that the young man that he'd watched grow up, had turned so evil.

"My dear boy, there is so much that you'd have to learn about the world," said Dumbledore with a pained expression upon his face. "There are greater gifts in existence then the power of absolute control. However, I understand your position at the moment," he said holding his hand up to silence Draco's protests. "Nevertheless, I implore you to search your soul and heart before you take a stand."

Draco growled softly under his breath. It was just bloody wonderful! After a few minutes of just talking with the headmaster, Dumbledore had concluded that he was a Death Eater...or a future one at that. Life was just _**so** _absolute wonderful...

"As you wish headmaster," he replied, nodding his head respectfully. "I shall consider your request." Draco then turned away from Dumbledore and turned towards the center of the Great Hall. "I believe that it is time for Harry's sorting to start..."

_'Dumbledore's an ass_,' thought Harry as he sat impatiently on the stool with the Sorting Hat placed over his head. Things were just bloody wonderful... It was as if his life wasn't difficult enough as it is! He'd just managed to destroy the darkest wizard in the history of the wizarding world, as well as the fact that most of his friends and family had been slaughtered during the final battle between Voldemort had himself. Could he just have a _**break**_ for once?

"Temper...Temper," taunted the Sorting Hat with an ounce of glee. "Getting frustrated wouldn't help your **_image,_** now would it, Mr. Eaton?" The hat chuckled merrily, as Harry growled in response. "Now my dear professor, I think I should sort you before you get any more annoyed, eh?"

"Best idea you've had yet," muttered Harry with a grumpy expression upon his face.

Thankfully the Sorting Hat decided to ignore the comment, and began scavenging through Harry's mind. "You truly haven't lived an easy life. As a matter of fact, I'm surprised that you didn't break under the strain, for most wizards would have just surrendered if they had been put in your shoes." The sorting hat began to dig deeper into Harry's mind, before it gapped in shock, "What is this I find?" it said curiously. "It is amazing! You and that arrogant git of a professor were actually enemies! Fierce rivals of all things! It is utterly amazing how the events have changed your perspectives Mr. Eaton."

Harry was personally getting really annoyed with the hat. Of all the things that he hated, having something dig through his memories ranked right up there at the top of the list. "Could you please just sort me?" Harry mentally pictured an image of the sorting hat getting burned up and grinned with satisfaction.

"Alright...Alright," grumbled the hat, "No need to get testy! I was going to get to there eventually!" Before Harry could retort, the hat jumped right in. "Alright, now lets see...you've got a great mind and thirst for knowledge; however, you only resort to using it in dire circumstances, and never in everyday life. But yet...you're truly a smart one." The sorting hat paused for a second before continuing, "You can be loyal to such a degree, that it could be used against you; however, you do not forgive or forget easily. Obviously, anyone who befriends you, would truly be lucky indeed. You are also brave and courageous...even a bit foolhardy though at times." The hat smirked slightly, before it began, "On the other hand though, you are cunning and sly. Besides your_ unusual_ abilities, you also value your survival skills..."

"Yea...are you _done_ yet!"

The sorting hat continued on, casually increasing it's voice so that it was louder then Harry's. "...because of this, I personally find it difficult to sort you," it said slowly. "You are a perfect example of each and every house. So in that case, you belong in..." The hat seemed to shrug slightly, before it screamed, "HOGWARTS!"


End file.
